


【授翻】Acidulated 微酸

by AmSE



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmSE/pseuds/AmSE
Summary: 此文为emungere的Acidulated译文。喜欢请给原作留下kudos！简介：威尔邀请汉尼拔与他约会。这就和他想象中的一样困难。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Acidulated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/935197) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 



在他们治疗时间快结束的时候，威尔在汉尼拔的办公桌上放下了演出票。汉尼拔在拿起那些票之前，先督了一眼它们，然后将目光转回到威尔的身上。

“乔舒亚·贝尔（译者注：著名的美国小提琴家）在林肯中心的演出票。这些可是绝佳的座位，威尔。”

“FBI其实有给我付薪水的，而且不少。”

“你会用这慷慨的补偿金去听交响乐吗？”

“你喜欢这种东西。”

“我确实喜欢。但我不知晓你的兴趣爱好。”

威尔用一边肩膀耸了耸肩。“我不喜欢这个。但是让我熏陶一会儿又不会杀死我。”

“死亡是一种极端的表达不喜的说法。”

威尔向上登了三阶通向汉尼拔高层书架的梯子，胳膊穿过阶梯之间的空隙处。他看着汉尼拔缓慢地踱步走向窗户，将窗帘收到一边并看向外面光秃的树木。

“也许你可以帮助我。”汉尼拔说。

“对你来说，向他人寻求帮助是一件极其不同寻常的事情，莱克特医生。”

“我承认如果颠倒过来，这会是一件常见的事。”

威尔的语气带着些许的嘲讽，汉尼拔的和他不分上下。他们看向对方并且微笑起来，尽管威尔的目光很快地就滑开了。他更喜欢当汉尼拔不在看自己的时候，盯着汉尼拔。

“你想要什么？”他问道。

“我的一位朋友赠与我了一件礼物。也许你可以好好地滥用一下你那过人的天赋，来分析一下这个场景，告诉我他的意图是什么。”

“你认为他的意图是什么。”

“我认为有两种可能。第一种是感激之情，那么我绝不会收下礼物。”

“感谢别人又没有什么不对的。”

“在一般的情况下是没错的，没有。但是对于我们的关系而言，我认为感激是不合时宜并令人反感的：某种偿还债务的迹象，但其实这些债务并不存在。”

威尔紧握住自己的手并向前倾身，故意模仿着汉尼拔此时的姿势。“你的这位朋友，有多么了解你呢？”

汉尼拔犹豫了一下，不到一秒，但是依旧有那么一小会儿空白的安静。“我认为他比任何人都要了解我。”

“这个事实让你感觉如何？”

“这让我不适。”汉尼拔在屋子里缓慢地踱步，从一端走到走到另一端。“让我感觉自己有弱点。”他斜靠在办公桌上，看向威尔。这个动作让他的喉咙暴露在外，他肯定是故意的。

这直白赤裸的诚实给威尔的四肢带来了一股绵绵的热流。他无法假装这是除了情欲以外的东西。

“所以难道你不认为，他足够了解你，他知道你不会想要这感激之情吗？”威尔问道。

“大概。那就只留下了一个选项。”

“一个罗曼蒂克的提案。”

“这不能是友谊吗？朋友就不能邀请朋友去听交响乐吗？”

“有些朋友会这么做，很明显我也是其中一员。但是这个不是友善的姿态。这是谨慎计量好的祭品，用来取悦我。他想得到一些回报。”

“听上去有些唯利是图。”

“一点也不。所有人际关系都是某种程度上的交换。愉悦换以愉悦，愉悦换以痛苦。爱换以保护。只有当等式两边不平等的时候，问题才会出现。”

“所以说这些票和什么会相等？”

“我的陪伴所带来的愉悦之情，我这么认为的。”

“我可不这么想。这可是很贵的票。”

汉尼拔发现威尔的幽默感非常粗略，不过比他自己的更好笑一些。他的脸上闪过一丝表情。威尔知道这个表情意味着什么——汉尼拔清楚他知晓，这个事实让人惊讶：一个神奇的、躲避了威尔大部分人生的人情纽带。而且汉尼拔也知道这一点。威尔几乎为此觉得头晕目眩。

“那么你必须告诉我他还渴望着些什么。我曾经询问过你的建议。”汉尼拔说道。

“当一个人递交一个罗曼蒂克的提案的时候，他通常情况下会想要什么？”

“各种各样的事情。性。接纳。自我意识的增强。支撑住他的自尊心，鉴于之前被拒绝的经历。”

“这件事和阿拉娜没有关系。”威尔尖锐地回复道。

“这没有吗？她谢绝了你的求爱，然后现在我们处在这个情景之中。”

威尔翘起一边嘴角，“我不太适应你突然改变的人称代词，莱克特医生。”

“那么你就不应该冒着大雪开一个小时的车，来跟我讲述你的情感矛盾，特别探员格雷厄姆先生。”

威尔揪掉他袖口的一个线头，“阿拉娜认为我的精神状况不太稳定，不适合展开一段感情。”

“阿拉娜医生认为你对于她来说不太稳定，不适合和她展开一段感情。”

“她是对的。”

汉尼拔穿过房间，站在梯子的底部。他用双手抓住梯子。威尔被困住了。他的心脏因为兴奋而跳得更快。

“那是她为她自己所做的决定。这并不会对你不利。”汉尼拔说。

威尔发出一声笑，“我太过疯狂所以没有办法与人约会的事实，不会对我不利？”

“你没有太过疯狂，不能与人约会。”

“我知道她会说不的。”

汉尼拔点点头，“那是一个你可以承受的拒绝。”

意味深长的，相当准确的，那就是他无法承受此时此刻的拒绝。威尔用鼻子深深的吸近一口气。他可以闻到汉尼拔的气味，一部分是断断续续的清淡的须后水的味道，但最大的一部分还是人类身体上的热度。

“其他的是什么？”他的声音开始变得紧张起来，“人们在递交一份罗曼蒂克的提案的时候，他们还想要些什么？”他对着空气提问道，在说出“罗曼蒂克的提案”时，他的语气带着自己没有察觉的讽刺。

“我向你询问建议。而不是让你给我出谜。”

“你喜欢谜题。这就是为什么你喜欢——他。你的朋友。”

“这不是唯一的原因。”汉尼拔停顿住了，“另外一个是，安慰。他希望知道，有人会认为他值得所有的风险。”

威尔摇摇头，重新靠回到梯子上。“这不是他想要的。你应该知道这一点。他知道他们所有人想要什么。他想要被看到。”

“这就是他们想要的东西吗，威尔？”

“每个我侧写过的人，没错。”

“甚至是切萨皮克开膛手？”

“你在开玩笑吗？尤其是切萨皮克开膛手。”

“你能看清他吗？”

“我尽量。我离他很近。”

“你能看清我吗，威尔？”

“就像别人能看清你的部分一样多，对不对？”

“正是如此。”

威尔能感觉到从他的呼吸中和身体上散发的热度。汉尼拔看向威尔的眼睛。威尔看着汉尼拔的嘴唇。

“我会六点的时候来接你。”威尔说。

“演出直到八点才会开始。”

“我们先去吃晚饭。我订了位。”

汉尼拔的嘴因为兴味而抽动，“我认为你的计划十分周密。”

威尔做了个鬼脸并移开了视线。“我按着脚本来的。在这个方面你肯定不希望我还和平时一样。”

“我发现你在每个方面都令人惊讶的本真。”

“这是应约的意思吗？”

空气中又出现了一小段安静，又一秒的犹豫，然后汉尼拔点了点头。“是的。”他说，“这是应约的意思。”

【End】


End file.
